Guess life isn't bad after all
by Fanfictiondotnetfake
Summary: Resident Half-breed Jap-American Ren Hayato-Milford got into the world of Code Geass. How will the company react to his actions? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first official fanfiction on Code Geass and of course my very first fanfiction… here.

Okay then, on with the story!

Copyright belongs to the Code Geass creator. I don't own anything except the OC and the story.

?'s POV

I slump on the couch (I consider it mine :D) watching Code Geass from the disk I bought. I watched as the Zero Requiem unfold before my eyes probably for the third time.

Oh, I forgot tell who I am. My name is Ren Hayato-Milford. I am currently 18 and living alone in an apartment. I'm a fan (Only a fan, not a BIG fan) of Code Geass. I have white spiky hair (Lulu style), amber eyes, thin complexion and most of all, I'm not _very_ good at running.

I sighed and lied down on the couch and closed my eyes.

'_If someone can hear my thoughts, I beg you, to put me inside the world on Code Geass. I am willing to live a life of solitude, and be isolated from the others,'_ I wished.

'**As you wish,' a voice said.**

"What the.." I cannot finish my sentence as I was warped to a different dimension, taking my consciousness with it.

* * *

Unknown place

Where am I? What am I doing here anyway? Who was that voice?

"**That was me," a female voice said.**

"Who are you?! And how can you even read my mind?!," I shouted back.

"That doesn't matter, if you want to get there," the voice replied.

"What the," I turned around to see a lime-headed girl. "C2!"

"Nice one, boy," she said.

"… Are you mocking me or what?"

"I'm here to save our favorite little prince."

"Lelouch? But why?"

"He didn't fulfill our contract."

"Oh, that one."

She then suddenly kissed me, startling me at first. I suddenly felt something rushing through my nerves, unconsciously exciting me. Then she pulled back.

"So you know that Geass differs from every person, right?" She questioned me.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

"Activate your Geass now to know it," she flatly said.

Now I know why Lelouch was #$% #$ irritated with her. She is always flat, deadpan, blunt, (Are those have the same meaning?) and most of the time, nonchalant.

"Yeah, but, how?" I asked.

"Imagine it," she replied.

I tried to imagine with my eyes open, then…

Was that a knightmare behind her?

"I see, so yours is 'The power of Creation and Destruction'," she deducted.

"Wow, cool," I murmured, "With this power, I can really help Lelouch."

"I'm sending you back now to the time in Shinjuku Ghetto, the time Lelouch slapped Britannia right in the face with a big grin," she replied.

"What, now? I don't even know how to pilot a knightmare! How can I even survive out there? It's a warfare! (Wow that rhymes)" I shouted.

"Well, create a knightmare simulator while you're still here," she said.

"Which reminds me, how long are we going to be here?" I asked.

"Just talk to me when you're done."

"Ok, cool," I said. I went away to destroy the knightmare and create the simulator…

Which happened in a second after I imagined it.

(Time skip)

Ok, so now I was troubled. I have different feelings like excitement, anger, seriousness, scared, and most of all, nervousness. I don't know how to act when facing him. But, (There is always a but, remember that! ^v*) I always lie smoothly, like him, without stuttering or looking at the ground or the ceiling, and look at him to the eye. His eye is very dangerous. Absolute Obedience. What a very scary ability. The controls for the knightmares also are easy, since I'm a fast learner.

"I'm ready to go now," I said, "I accept your contract."

"Good, now go."

When she ordered that, I felt like spinning. I wanna throw up. I don't vomit too much, but the sensation was making me puke.

"Urgh," I gurgled. I felt the sensation on my throat now. And I was struggling to swallow it, which was very icky for me. After some time the spinning stopped. I was now on the same underground place where the Poison gas hoax was released. Then I saw a soldier, which I know is Suzaku, approaching Lelouch, then he did the famous Spinzaku kick on Lelouch, because he believed that he is a terrorist. Poor Lulu. I just skipped my walk to the open truck and got inside. I saw C.C. on the floor, Suzaku tackling Lelouch with a gas mask, and their priceless faces.

"Who are you? And how have you gotten here?" They questioned me. I was about to open my mouth when the lights flashed on us.

(You probably know what's next, so skip to when Lelouch was spotted)

"No! Don't kill them!" C.C. shouted. Then the barrage fired, 'killing' C.C. . Lelouch just stood there in shock as well as me. I didn't know that this was too visual. I tried to activate my Geass, to no avail. I tried taking C.C.'s other hand, then I felt weird and funny. I then realized that this is the place where codes grant people the Power of the Kings.

"_You want power."_

"_Yes." I replied._

"_You had power, but it was taken away from you. I am willing to give it back to you. Accept my contract and grant my wish .The power of Kings will differ you from the others. You will be a same yet different person. A same yet different place. A same yet different time. A same yet different life. Its power will isolate you. You are forced to live a life of solitude. Do you accept the terms of our contract?"_

"_. . . I accept your contract."_

"_Well then, let the seal be broken!"_

I felt like being dragged, and then I'm back to the real world. Now that I regained the power, I waited for Lelouch to come out of his trance. Which happened seconds after.

(Too bored to write so skip to the Sutherland part)

'Villeta Nu,' I mentally said, 'A Britannian noble wanting to get the title of Baroness, if I'm not mistaken.'

"Answer me!" she shouted from her knightmare.

"I order you to get out of that knightmare," Lelouch ordered, while activating Geass, "right now."

She became irritated when she heard him being ordered, "And who the hell do you think you are?" she shouted. Lelouch then came to a conclusion that his power only works with direct eye contact. He was so absorbed with thinking he forgot I was still there.

"My name is Theodore Spacer, and this here is Alan, our fathers' a duke," I lied smoothly. She was too shocked to answer. Probably because she just addressed a 'noble'. However she still doubts me because of the bodies of the Royal Guard lying dead. So I continued my lying, "Our I.D. cards are in our breast pocket. After you assume our identity, we will ask for your protection."

That however, made Villeta doubt me, "Alright, but stay where you are." I then motioned to Lelouch, who is still looking to me weirdly, to use his power at her. He then nodded after.

"Now, give me your knightmare and then knock yourself out," he activated his Geass. The power then took control of her while she flipped her handgun, "Understood, the pasword is (Info withheld)."

I then started to tiptoe away when Lelouch called me, "Wait, where are you going! And who are you?" He shouted.

I gave him a small smile and said, "I'm Ren Hayato-Milford, I'm the best informant you probably can get, and I'm gonna test my powers on the ghettoes, and probably help you on the way."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I quickly removed the small smile and replaced it with a smirk, "See you at Ashford Academy, Lelouch."

"How did you. . ."

"Farewell, for now, Lelouch Lamperouge," I said before running to the dark ghettoes. I forgot something and shouted to him, "Once I figure my power out I'll help you! Catch ya later!"

**Chapter End!**

**Sorry guys if I cut it short because I've got classes today, and I'm not much of a writer. Well, Review please! And thank you for spending time to read this.**


	2. Knightmares and Authors Note!

Guys, so these are probably the knightmares I am going to use in my story "Guess life isn't bad after all." This is the first knightmare on the list. I think some of them are over powered knightmares, so review it guys, because I want to use some of these knightmares on my story.

* * *

Ok then, First knightmare!

Eos (7th Gen. Knightmare)

Design Features: Factsphere Sensor 2x  
Landspinner Propulsion System  
Harken Boosters  
2x Blaze Luminous Shields (On forearms)

Armaments: 2x Maser Vibration Sword (MVS)  
Maser Vibration Lance (MVL)  
6x Slash Harkens (2 on forearms, 2 on shoulders, and 2 on chest)  
Shoulder-mounted 'Zero Beam'

Notes: MVL spends energy faster than MVSs, since it has a bigger body. MVL also looks like Cornelia's Lance. (Was it a lance?) It is also vulnerable to the G-Disturber, since it has sakuradites scattered around the knightmare.

* * *

Second Knightmare, up!

Eon (7th Gen. Knightmare)

Design Features: Factsphere Sensor 2x  
Landspinner Propulsion System  
'Vernier' Rocket Boosters

Armaments: Maser Vibration Lance (MVL)  
2x Slash Harkens (Forearms)

Notes: Overall performance is high, but 'Vernier' Rocket boosters spend more power. Not vulnerable to G-Disturbers.

**OK guys so this is it! Sorry because I can't update the story because of school. But you know what? I'll update faster this coming Christmas break in December at Philippines! So see ya!**

**Let's give a sneak peak to the next chapter!**

* * *

"I escaped death. He did not find me. I searched for him. I found him. I did not run away. I fought him."

A chuckle.

"Looks like I cheated death himself," Ren said while going to face and cheat death once again.


End file.
